Si te beso donde duele
by Little.Latina
Summary: Tony está enfermo y Michelle tiene que cuidarlo.


_Las extrañé muchísimo. Creí que se habían olvidado de mí (es una broma, sabía que estaban ocupadas estudiando). Apreciaría muchísimo que rezaran por mi: mañana rindo la última evaluación y, si apruebo, termino el primer año de Derecho. Estoy muy nerviosa. A partir de mañana por la tarde, voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir horas, y horas, y horas, y horas, así que preparénse: espero que tengan ganas de leer. Las felicito por haber aprobado, sabía que les iría bien, porque se lo merecen. Me alegra que hayan vuelto a comentar en mis historias, y espero que les alegre que a partir de mañana voy a volver a dedicar todas las horas de mis días a escribir (es una generalización, por supuesto, pero voy a disponer de más tiempo)._

_

* * *

_

Generalmente él permanece despierto un ratito más luego de que vos te quedás dormida, yaciendo sobre el costado de su cuerpo, soportado por uno de sus codos, su cabeza reposando sobre su mano, y su rostro junto al tuyo, una sonrisa expandiéndose en él mientras tu pecho sube y baja rítmicamente con cada respiración; escucharte respirar suavemente es lo que lo tranquiliza hasta llevarlo al punto previo a quedarse dormido, lo encuentra más relajante que cualquier otra cosa: en sus propias palabras, es su sonido favorito. Y verte dormir es su cosa favorita en este mundo.

Esta noche, sin embargo, no pudo quedarse despierto un ratito más que vos como lo hace todas las noches, para disfrutar del placer de admirar tus facciones exóticas y tu devastadora belleza: tan pronto como su cuerpo golpeó el colchón, él cayó en un sueño profundo. El día de hoy fue cansador y estresante como cualquier otro día en la CTU puede ser, pero desde que él despertó esta mañana se ha estado sintiendo horriblemente: terrible jaqueca, espalda y músculos adoloridos, círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos (que apenas podía mantener abiertos) y una fiebre altísima sobre la cual mintió cuando le preguntaste, porque no quería que lo obligaras a regresar a casa, porque su testarudez no le permitiría admitir que necesitaba un día de descanso.

Así que cuando llegaron dos horas atrás, se dirigió directamente a la habitación y colapsó allí sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la ropa.

Lo viste enfermo otras veces, sabés que simplemente necesita dormir y que probablemente va a sentirse mucho mejor mañana por la mañana luego de una buena y larga noche de reposo, así que no estás preocupada. Simplemente estás cansada, exhausta, tan exhausta que todo lo que querés hacer es irte a dormir vos también.

Te acurrucás contra su cuerpo tan humanamente como es posible, como hacés cada noche. Él está durmiendo de costado; tu cuerpo está también de costado, tu rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, el espacio entre su nariz y tu nariz es menos que un milímetro. Te acomodás en posición fetal, las rodillas contra tu pecho, tocando su pecho también, y tu cabeza acaba enterrada en ese huequito cálido entre su hombro y su cuello, como todas las noches; sentís que estás en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Su calor corporal es abrumador y prácticamente te sofoca, pero no te importa. Inhalás la esencia de su piel un par de veces, y lo besás despacio y con dulzura en la porción de piel que su camisa no cubre, allí donde su cuello y hombro se encuentran. Realmente está hirviendo; tiene fiebre altísima, pero no es tan alta como lo era unas horas atrás.

Empezás a adormecerte, pero segundos después lo sentís moviéndose en sueños, y sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de tu cintura, como si inconscientemente estuviera tratando de atraer tu cuerpo aún más cerca del suyo, una idea que te hace sonreír muchísimo.

"_Chelle, mi vida…_" oís que el suspiro se cuela por entre sus labios con visible esfuerzo: es como si le costar una eternidad pronunciar cada sílaba, como si su cerebro doliera cada vez que intenta formar palabras. Algunas veces él habla en Español cuando está dormido, pero por cómo suena su voz y lo mucho que le cuesta articular, sacás la conclusión de que debe estar delirando por la fiebre _"Chelle, mi amor"_

"Estoy acá, bebé" susurrás, llevando una mano en dirección a su cara y acariciando su mejilla suavemente con las yemas de tus dedos.

"Te amo tanto, mi princesita" dice. Luego suspira, y repite lo mismo, sólo que esta vez en su lengua materna "_Te amo tanto, mi princesita_". Sus ojos siguen fuertemente cerrados y su voz es apenas audible, pero la habitación se halla sumergida en un silencio casi palpable, y vos estás prestando atención desmesurada a cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo que no te resultan inteligibles en lo absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario.

"Yo también te amo, bebé" un instante de silencio cae entre los dos. Aun acariciando con ternura su mejilla, escuchás su respiración – y aunque es un poco agitada – la encontrás tranquilizadora, relajante: si tu respiración es su sonido favorito en el mundo, entonces definitivamente la suya es _tu_ sonido favorito.

"El dolor de cabeza está matándome" murmura "Y me duele todo el cuerpo…" continua quejándose en gemidos.

La idea no se te ocurre inmediatamente, pero después de algunos minutos de quietud que pasás revolviendo su pelo afectuosamente, te acordás de algo que él hizo una noche en la que estabas tan enferma como lo está él ahora, sino más enferma. Lo recordás como si hubiera pasado hoy mismo y no hace un año y medio: consiguió que te sintieras tan bien en cuestión de minutos, y pensás que vale la pena tratar de utilizar con él el mismo método terapéutico.

_Él te había arropado una media hora atrás, pero aún no te habías quedado dormida. Estaba ahí con vos, abrazándote, dibujando círculos en tu estómago con las yemas de sus dedos y frotando tu espalda con su otra mano. _

"_No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, me duelen demasiado..." le habías dicho. También tenías jaqueca, una jaqueca que te provocaba mareos y náuseas._

"_Si te beso donde duele, ¿vas a sentirte mejor?"_

_Querías responder a su pregunta, querías decirle que sí, pero tu cerebro y tu lengua no lograban conectarse. Estabas tan cansada que ni siquiera podías hilar dos pensamientos, pero de alguna manera te las arreglaste para asentir._

_Besó cada palmo de tu rostro: primero tu frente, luego cada uno de tus párpados. Besó tu nariz y frotó suavemente la punta de la suya contra la punta de la tuya. Besó tus mejillas y alrededor de t poca, tus labios y luego otra vez tu frente. Siguió besándote una y otra vez, repetidas veces, hasta que finalmente te relajaste y te quedaste dormida en su cálido abrazo. _

"Si te beso donde duele, ¿vas a sentirte mejor?" le preguntaste, empleando sus mismas palabras.

"Ya me siento mejor con sólo tenerte envuelta en mis brazos" fue su respuesta.

"Puedo hacer que te sientas incluso mejor" ofreciste, esperanzada, creyendo que tu idea podría funcionar en él así como funcionó en vos.

Te incorporás hasta quedar sentada – aunque él hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para mantenerte acurrucada a su lado – y tiernamente lo ayudás a recostarse sobre su espalda. Luego te inclinás hacia adelante soportando tu peso con los codos apoyados en el colchón.

Empezás presionando tus labios contra su frente, tal como él hizo con vos, y luego besás el puente de su nariz de arriba hacia abajo. Continuás con un par de besos esquimales, y luego él te sorprende al jalar despacio tus labios con los suyos, capturándolos en la más dulce muestra de afecto.

"Tenías razón: tus besos me hacen sentir muchísimo mejor" murmura contra tu boca, y luego jala tu labio interior otra vez. Sus ojos siguen fuertemente cerrados, sigue volando de fiebre y todos los músculos de su cuerpo están adoloridos, pero creés fervientemente en lo que te está diciendo "Son la mejor de todas las medicinas" muy despacio restriega su nariz contra la tuya, lo cual les arranca a ambos sonrisas débiles antes de profundizar un poco más los besos.

"Necesitás dormir" le decís, volviendo a tu posición anterior, envuelta en sus brazos, con tu rostro anidado en el huequito entre su hombro y cuello "Voy a quedarme despierta un ratito más en caso de que me necesites. Voy a quedarme cuidándote" besás su hombro.

"Gracias, hermosa. Te amo" es lo único que escuchás antes de que vuelva a sumirse en un profundo sueño.


End file.
